Ashamed?
by the freak down the street
Summary: “Tell me Sasuke, what exactly are you ashamed of? Are you ashamed that I, your older brother, am also your lover?” Incest. ItaSasu. Lime.


My FIRST ItaSasu. (:

AND. My first [attempt at a] lime or anything sexual what-is-so-ever (:

-crosses fingers-

Hope it doesn't suck too bad.

Disclaimer: Naruto's NOOOT mine.

_-Uchihacest-_

**Ashamed?**

Sasuke walked into the restaurant and straight to the waitress standing at the front desk.

"Hello sir," she smiled sweetly, looking him up and down "how may I help you?"

"Uchiha." He muttered.

"Excuse me sir?"

"U-chi-ha." He gritted out.

"Oh!" her face turned red "reservations?" she looked down the list "oh yes! Uchiha. Right this way sir."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, following the waitress.

-

"If there's anything else, my name is Naomi. A server should be here shortly." she bowed slightly eyeing the two men one last time before walking off.

Sasuke stared at his brother.

"Sasuke." He said pleasantly.

"Itachi." Sasuke murmured lowly, sitting across from the handsome older man.

"How have you been brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shivered involuntarily.

"Fine." He answered shortly, glancing up at the ceiling.

Itachi's [quite kissable] lips turned downwards slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Otouto?"

"No." Sasuke answered, a little too quickly for Itachi's liking.

Itachi leaned across the table.

Sasuke's eyes widened "are you sure Otouto?" his lips brushed against his and Sasuke stumbled back.

Uchiha Itachi's frown only deepened when his brother rushed out of the restaurant.

-

Sasuke was practically running a light red on his cheeks.

(Either from the cold, or the incident that just occured)

He was suddenly pulled into an alleyway.

"What the fu-" Itachi interrupted, sliding his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, smirking as he squirmed.

"You care to tell me what's on your mind, little brother?" Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear running his tongue along his earlobe.

"N-Nothing." Sasuke ground out, trying to push his older brother away.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked, "Because it looked like something was wrong, Otouto?"

"Nothing!" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi pulled away, raising his eyebrow "tsk tsk. Moody aren't we."

Sasuke glared.

"But, you see Otouto. I'm not stupid." His older brother's blood red eyes bore into his onyx eyes and he again started squirming uncomfortably.

"There's something wrong. I think you're _ashamed_ of me."

Sasuke's heart beat raced. Right on the mark.

Itachi hid his anger. "Now, Otouto, are you going to tell me?"

Sasuke's glare was weakening.

"Are you ashamed?"

"Hai." Sasuke answered.

His answer only fueled the older Uchiha's anger.

"Tell me, Sasuke." He grazed his teeth along Sasuke's ear "what exactly are you ashamed of?"

"Of… of…"

Itachi cut him off "are you ashamed that I, your older brother, am also your lover?"

Itachi grinded against Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a whimper. Oh _God. _He felt pathetic.

"Are you ashamed that I'm the man that took your virginity…" he said in a low voice "and will take you over and over again?"

Sasuke's arousal was unbearable.

"Or, are you ashamed that I make you moan and scream and cum?" Itachi kissed up Sasuke's jawline.

"Or that I do this…?" Itachi's hand slipped into his jeans and he stroked his length.

"Itachi…" Sasuke moaned.

"Tell me, Sasuke," he pumped slowly "what are you ashamed of?"

Sasuke moaned and reached forwards, grabbing his brother's hair slamming their lips together.

Itachi smirked and pulled away slightly a string of saliva the only evidence they'd just kissed so passionately.

"Answer the question," Itachi gave Sasuke's cock a light squeeze and he moaned.

His onyx eyes shot open, clouded with lust "I'm ashamed that as many times as we fuck…" he wrapped his fingers around the roots of his hair "it'll never be enough."

Itachi smirked against his lips as he pulled away slightly, undoing the buttons of Sasuke's shirt, kissing the exposed skin that shivered in the cold.

"I love you, Aniki."

Itachi glanced up at him smirking, laying a sloppy open mouth skin on his chest.

_I love you so much more Otouto._

_-Uchihacest-_

I am an insane Uchihacest fan.

This isn't a lemon, is it? It's a lime, right?

It didn't turn out the way I planned—but I like it nonetheless. It's not that great ): It was a lot better in my head—I'll probably edit it very, very soon.

Opinions rock, though. Please do what it says under! (:

REVIEW.

(click that button!)


End file.
